Flashbacks An OC Story
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: ACCEPTING OCS! This is a story about the kids from South Park. They've gone from little 8 and 9 year olds to not-so-little 17 and 18 year olds. They all begin having flashbacks about when they were younger, and realize how different things were back then. Rated T for language, may go up later on. May contain Slash/femslash, OC/regular cast member pairings, and OC/OC relationships.
1. OC Form for Characters

Hey, this is XxUnwrittenxX, and I'm making my first OPEN OC STORY! This is South Park in their teenage years.

Full Name: (First, middle, last) CeCelia Marie Donovan

Nickname(s): (Optional) CeCe

Age: (Around high school age, unless your character is a younger sibling or parent) 17 (and flashback age, back when they first came to South Park) 6

Birthday: (No year, just month and day) November 28

Appearance: (Hair, eyes, skin tone, *scars, birthmark, jaundice, etc. are optional*) Wavy elbow length velvet red hair, bright chocolate brown eyes, very pale, no scars or birthmarks

Clothing: (Normal outfit, pajamas, flashback outfit) Normal- Red graphic tee with black lettering that says "Haters Gonna Hate", black torn up skinny jeans, red converse sneakers, black skinny tie, black fingerless gloves; Pajamas- Red tank top with a picture of a dog that looks angry saying "Bitch Fit", white and red polka dot shorts, red fuzzy house slippers; Flashback- Red button-up coat, black pleated skirt, red winter boots, the black gloves (with the fingers)

Personality: (Normal and flashback; the normal personalities will be the exact opposite of the flashback personalities) Normal- Tough, rebellious, quiet, tomboyish, emo, once you get to know her she's sweet and caring, could kick anybody's ass; Flashback- Weak, does as she's told, loud, girly, popular, once you get to know her she can be rude and mean, usually gets her ass kicked by others

Friends: (Normal and Flashback) Normal- Craig, Clyde, Token, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Shelly; Flashback- Bebe, Wendy, Red, Butters, Clyde, Token, Kenny

Frienemies: (Normal and Flashback) Normal- Red, Butters, Pip; Flashback- Stan, Kyle, Pip

Enemies: (Normal and Flashback) Normal- Bebe, Wendy; Flashback- Cartman, Shelly

Crush(es): (Normal and Flashback) Normal- Craig, Kenny, Stan; Flashback- Clyde, Kyle, Butters

Sexual Orientation: (Normal only) Straight

Why They Have Crushes on Their Crushes: (Normal only) Craig- Craig and CeCe are best friends and they'd do anything for one another; Kenny- CeCe and Kenny are best friends as well and Kenny has a MAJOR crush on her; Stan- They understand one another and they feel like they're almost brother and sister.

Superhero Form (optional, for flashbacks and possible revamping)-

Name: Scarlet

Costume: (can be anything) Red spandex jumpsuit with red knee high boots, fingerless gloves (not the black ones, or everyone would know who she really is)

Is their identity secret?: Hell, yes! She wears a red mask.

Superhero or Villain?: To make things fun, she'll be a villian! MUAH HA HA!

Allies: Professor Chaos and Coon

Foes: Mysterion and his friends

Have They Told Anyone About Their Identity: She only told Mysterion, and he doesn't remember who she is anymore.

Favorites Form (REQUIRED)-

Favorite...

Band/Singer: Fall Out Boy/Freddie Mercury

Song(s): I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy, We Will Rock You by Queen

Type of Music: Emo rock

Object(s): Her drum set and microphone, also her iPod and her signature playlist

Person in South Park: Craig or Kenny

Food: Chocolate or Pizza

Hobby/Hobbies: Writing and singing

Extra Info: (allergies, what life was like in the past, how they react to their flashbacks) CeCe HATES her flashbacks. She's in a band with Craig, Kenny, and Stan called "The Nocturnal Liars," where she sings for them. Craig plays the bass, Kenny's the guitarist and Stan is the drummer.

Okay, and if any of YOUR OC's have a crush on CeCe or are friends with CeCe, let me know in your review and we'll incorporate that into the story!


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Okay, I'm still accepting OCs, but here are the OCs that are accepted so far:**

**Phoenix Maher (XxWedon'tLetGoxX *Love the pen name! Good character!*)**

**Tigger Rowan (Tina the Tigger *Good character!*)**

**Benji Quella (Qubuscus *Q! Nice character!*)**

**Katty Lister (gracethekat *Good character! :)*)**

**Tracey Caulfield (Tinaloveheart *TINA! Good character!*)**

**Brian Blackwood (6747 *Nice character!*)**

**Taffy Marsh (styleluver123 *Style shippers UNITE!*)**

**Bain Cynis (Anonymus Void *Good character! Kinda dark, though. Oh well. Makes it interesting.)**

**Naomi Dalton (STANandKYLE *Question: Are you, by any chance, a Style shipper? Great character, BTW*)**

**Tim Turner (bloodracer32 *Great character! I was going to call him Timmy, but then he'd be Timmy Turner, like from the Fairly Odd Parents*)**

**Z O'Gallahan (HappyAssassin *HAPPY! Great character! I think Benji and Z will be good friends, what with them both being from Ireland and all*)**

**Emmy Snow (oppet2 *Wow! What a twist! Good job on the character! I LOVE IT!*)**

**Emily Siegel (medievalPickle *love the pen name, BTW*)**

**Thanks for submitting and here is the first chapter!**

Chapter One

_CeCe's POV_

Goddamn I'm a retard. WHY do I have to fuck everything up so BADLY? My life sucks. Yeah. I just fucking went there. DEAL WITH IT. Okay, so... what do you want to know about me that I probably haven't told you by now? There's lots to know.

1. My name is CeCelia Marie Donovan, call me CeCe.

2. I'm Clyde Donovan's cousin, apparantly. How the hell we're related, I have no idea.

3. I'm 17, came to South Park when I was 6. (South Park. Where I live. Not HAPPILY live. Just... live.)

4. I have three slight crushes: One on Craig Tucker (okay, this one's major.), one on Kenny McCormick, and one on Stan Marsh.

5. I'm in a band... with all THREE of my crushes, AND one of my best friends, Phoenix Maher. I sing, but God knows I have a terrible voice. So...

6. Craig Tucker is my BEST friend, but I have other friends, too. (I'm not a total bitch. But some people like to think so. Fuck them.)

7. I HATE Wendy Testaburger and Bebe Stevens SO FUCKING MUCH. They are the biggest assholes IN this entire town.

That's a LOT of shit to deal with, but whatever. I survive. I don't care much about anything, really.

Back when I first came to South Park, Colorado (A.K.A. the middle of fucking nowhere) I was a total snob. A priss. A bitch. But not now. I can't believe how much I've changed. I never cease to amaze myself. (I'm a pretty amazing person, if I do say so myself.)

So why do I think I'm a retard? That my life sucks? FUCK IF I KNOW! I'm a 17 year old teenaged GIRL! How am I SUPPOSED to know everything?

Craig Tucker... what can I say? He's a god amongst humans. He is a damn good bass player, he's cute, AND he likes to flip people off! How could anybody NOT find him irresistable? A lot of people don't, apparantly. I do. Kenny McCormick... he has such a dark aura about him. He died a lot as a kid, but somehow he'd be brought back to life and show up to school the next day. He hasn't died recently, which I'm happy about, because every time he comes back NOW, he's a completely different person. The only things that stay the same are his appearance and his pervertedness. And Stan Marsh... I don't know HOW the FUCK I ever got into him; we talk so much it's like we're brother and sister. It feels wrong to have a crush on him, but I guess I do. So what the hell? I'll just go with it.

Phoenix and I have always been friends. Since day one! We just get each other. It's like having my twin right by my side all the time. Then there's Z O'Gallahan. Irish exchange student, and lots of us can't understand much of anything she says. (It's because of the thick accent.) But she's really cool and friendly. I like her. It took me a while to get used to her, but after a while, we became good friends. I really think Z and Benji would get along. They're both from Ireland. Benji's pretty cool, too. But she always has a cold, which irritates the hell out of me. So, whatever.

* * *

_Phoenix's POV_

Working out a new riff! Sounds GREAT so far! Wait, why are you people wanting to know more about me? You're not stalkers, are you? AAGH!

Here, so you stalkers can be happy:

1.) My name is Phoenix Marie Maher, no nicknames that I know of.

2.) I'm bisexual. Yep. If you don't care, I don't care. If you hate on me, FUCK YOU.

3.) I am 18 years old, one of the oldest kids in my class, came here back when I was 5.

4.) I have crushes on THREE different people. Craig Tucker, (who I back off on, because of my bestie, CeCe) Red, (who I back off on because of some kid named Brian) and Clyde Donovan. (CeCe's cousin, who I don't have to back off of because HE'S MINE!)

5.) I'm in a band! I play rhythm guitar (back-up guitar for Kenny) and sing background vocals (back-up singing for CeCe) which I admit is pretty fucking awesome.

6.) CeCe Donovan is my best friend, but I have others. Such as Craig, Clyde, Stan, Kenny, etc. Must I name others?

7.) I'm okay with Bebe Stevens, but WENDY TESTABURGER IS A BITCH! And I know lots of other kids who think so, too.

That sums me up. I'm kind of a boring person, but hey. You do what you can. (and want to do.)

When I moved to South Park, (a.k.a. My home, where I live, and where I always want to live, because it's where my band is) I was a totally different person. I liked Kenny and Stan back then! (How sad is that?) I was FRIENDS with Wendy Testaburger! How the hell did THAT happen?

So... yeah. You can go now, stalkers. Nothing left to see here.

* * *

_Craig's POV_

Woohoo! Just got finished writing a song. It's pretty fucking awesome, if I do say so myself. And I'd love to hear CeCe sing it...

Oh. You want to know more about me? Sure. Here ya go!

1.) The name's Craig Tucker, no nicknames I know about. Well, maybe Craigy-poo, but that's only used when somebody's really pissed off at me.

2.) I'm 18, older than Phoenix by a few months. Which makes me the oldest of the class. That's okay... I guess.

3.) I have a little bit of an obsession with flipping people off. My middle finger is my greatest attribute, in my opinion.

4.) Born and raised here in South Park. I'm not too happy about living in the middle of Shitland, but if I left, I'd never get to see CeCe, Stan, Phoenix, or Kenny again.

5.) I like CeCe Donovan. A LOT. She's my friend Clyde's cousin AND MY best friend, so... Should I go for it? I ask myself that A LOT.

6.) I'm in a BAND! We are the SHIT! "The Nocturnal Liars." CeCe's the singer/pianist, (I had NO idea she could play the piano until she told me about a song she wrote for the piano for the band) Kenny's the guitarist, I'm the bassist, Stan's the drummer, and Phoenix plays rhythm (back-up) guitar and background vocals.

7.) My best friend is CeCe Donovan, of course, but I'm pretty popular among everyone... At least I think I am...

I haven't changed much since 9 or 10 years ago, back when I was in 4th grade. I'm pretty much the same. Except for me having a crush on CeCe, because I hadn't thought about CeCe like that back when I was 8 or 9.

So... yeah. That's all I got for you. I'm pretty much done here. All I have to do now is get the band together and hand everyone their parts. Kenny better not fuck up this riff again...

* * *

**Sorry for it being so short! I accidentally pressed the backspace button A LOT and ended up fucking up the story. Goddamn I'm a retard... -_-**

**So, anyway, the next chapters will focus on more of the other OC characters, and then we'll eventually get to the flashbacks! :D**


End file.
